


Assistance

by Bizarra



Series: Come Healing Universe [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Come Healing story, At Least I Finished Something, F/M, Gen, If The Captain Can Have An Assistant Why Can't The Commander, It's Basic Fluff, charlie - Freeform, quarantine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Commander Chakotay has a message for the Captain. His Assistant is on the job.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Come Healing Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476011
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65
Collections: Come Healing Universe: Collected Works





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear friends. You know who you are. It's not smut, but it's cute fluff. <3
> 
> This is a mad result of self-isolation. *shrugs*

Chakotay sat in the Observation Lounge working on crew evaluations for the quarter. He glanced across the long table and smiled at his five-year-old son seated opposite him, completely engrossed in something — that was hopefully homework — on the portable terminal screen that illuminated the young face. 

Voyager was in a quiet area of space, no doubt the calm before yet another storm, so the command team had decided several of the overworked crew needed a few days off. Samantha Wildman had been one of those crew. She was currently spending the weekend in a resort program of her choosing on the Holodeck. Thus, the child watching duties had fallen to the most obvious choices. The Captain and Commander. Kathryn was only happy to help, given that the lion's share of babysitting Charlie had fallen on Sam.

And so, here Chakotay sat with his First Officer’s Assistant, while Kathryn, presumably was in the ready room with her Captain’s Assistant. he smiled again and went back to his work.

After a few evals, Chakotay’s eye caught the time on the corner of his screen. He glanced again at Charlie, now almost certainly playing a game. An idea formed, and he picked up the PADD that lay next to his own terminal. After typing in a message, he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, would my assistant do me a favor?”

Charlie startled at the sudden voice, then smiled. “Okay.” He scooted out of his seat and moved around the table.

Chakotay handed the PADD to his son, “I have a message for the Captain. Could you take this to her assistant?”

Charlie’s face brightened as he accepted his orders. He clutched the data device and quickly stood at rigid attention. “Aye, sir!”

Charlie turned to exit the corridor doors when his father stopped him. “You can go through the Bridge.”

Wide eyes stared back incredulously, “I can?”

Voyager's First Officer gave a quick nod, “It’s a shorter walk.” 

The boy grinned happily as he charged at the other exit. “Thanks, Papa!”

Chakotay laughed as the doors slid closed. He took another drink of his now lukewarm tea and opened another crew profile while he waited for the Captain’s response.

Charlie walked across the bridge as officially as he could muster. Rarely was he allowed here, so this was a special moment that he didn’t want to mess up. When he noticed Commander Tuvok’s eyes on him he said evenly, “I have a message for Mam—the Captain, from Pa—I mean Commander Chakotay.”

“You may proceed, Crewman.” Tuvok intoned. Had anyone who knew the stalwart Vulcan glanced at his face just then, they would have seen the sparkle of amusement in his eye.

Charlie stopped at the closed Ready Room door. He was too short to ring the chime, so he knocked instead.

At the thumping sound, Kathryn looked up. “Come in?” She activated the doors, and they slid open to reveal her son on a mission. “Can I help you?”

“I’m here to give you a message, but I have to give it to your assistant first.”

Kathryn squelched the grin as Naomi moved to the top of the stairs. “Hi Charlie, you can come to my office.” Kathryn leaned on her hand and tried very hard not to laugh as she watched the moment unfold.

Charlie rushed up to his friend, “Naomi, Papa,” he shook his head, “I mean Commander Chakotay gave me this for you to give to Mama.” He dropped his shoulders and huffed dramatically. “I mean the Captain. I’m not very good at this.”

Naomi laughed as she took the PADD. “It’s okay. Charlie. You can wait on my couch while I give this to the Captain and get her answer for you.” 

Charlie dutifully moved to the couch. But instead of sitting, he knelt and leaned against the back of the couch to watch the stars streak past.

Kathryn schooled her features and sat straight as her assistant approached. “Do you have something for me?”

Naomi nodded, “the Commander’s assistant had a message for you from the Commander.” She handed over the PADD. “He’s waiting for a response.”

Kathryn took the device and tapped it on. She read the missive which, by her glance at the chronometer, was an invitation to lunch. Given that she, and she assumed both of their assistants were probably hungry, the captain readily agreed. After typing her response, she handed the message back. “Here you go. And would you tell the Commander’s assistant that I said thank you?”

Naomi’s smile broadened, “I will!”

—

Kathryn turned to watch the two little ones at the table as they watched something on a data device, their heads pressed together. She glanced back to her husband as Neelix filled the plate she held out. “I think they’ve worked hard this morning. How about we take the afternoon off ourselves and go see what Flotter and Treevis are up to?”

Chakotay lay his hand on Kathryn’s brow. “Are you feeling okay?” He looked deep within her eyes in mock concern. “You are Kathryn Janeway, right? Overworked Captain of this ship?”

She waved him off with an exasperated huff, “Will you stop it. Nothing has been on our sensors for days; if I read another one of Seven’s efficiency reports, I’ll go mad. Tuvok can handle an afternoon.” She took her plate with thanks to the Chef. “One afternoon off won’t kill us.”

Chakotay snorted as he took a bite of a chunk of celery from his salad. He crossed the fingers on his now empty hand and held them up to her, “We hope.”

Kathryn laughed as they joined both of their assistants for a leisurely lunch.


End file.
